Report:Spam filter problems
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. message to an imposter rejected as spam I've recently been alerted to the fact that User:Wikia is sending out messages signed by me. I have never authorized this or even been asked to do so. I therefore wrote on Wikia's talk page: : You -- a human? a bot? -- are repeatedly making edits in my name. Please stop this immediately. -- ~~~~ Result: : The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. : The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: user talk:wikia : If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I see nothing spammy about my message straightforwardly asking one user/bot to stop impersonating another (myself). What am I expected to do instead -- simply block User:Wikia? -- Hoary 00:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's not impersonating you. It's an automatic system welcome made by the last admin of the wiki. see w:c:camerapedia:User:Wikia for more information. --Charitwo (talk) 00:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for the link. Right then: it's impersonating the admin who last edited the wiki, and if this person is me, then it's impersonating me. Maybe it's a great idea, but I happen not to like it. Since I only realized a few minutes ago that I was an admin and don't particularly want to be one, the simplest solution seems to be for me to stop being an admin; do you happen to know where I should go to apply for this alteration? -- Hoary 01:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not intended to be an impersonation. If you don't want to be an admin anymore, contact the wiki's bureaucrats. --Charitwo (talk) 01:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you. I'll do that. -- Hoary 01:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Denegacion a la edicion de una pagina Recientemente quise enlazar este archivo http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Por_el_bien_de_proteger!_Ichigo_Vs_Tensa_Zangetsu a este archivo presente: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_de_Episodios. Resultado: La página que quería guardar fue bloqueada por el filtro de spam. Esto podría estar causado por un enlace a un sitio externo incluido en la lista negra. El siguiente texto es el que activó nuestro filtro anti-spam (contra la publicidad no solicitada): � Si crees que está mal, por favor contáctanos haciendo clic aquí. Por favor, provee una copia de este mensaje cuando vayas a reportar algún problema. :Hola. El signo está bloqueado para prevenir spam de bots en todas las wikis de Wikia. Lo único que te puedo recomendar es eliminarlo de las páginas o sustituirlo por otro. 01:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::He eliminado el signo en la página. Ya podrás editarla. 01:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Muchisimas gracias Mauro9410 01:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Mauro9410Mauro9410 01:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Zalgo I am an admin at the creepypasta wiki and i was doing some cleaning up in the category area and when i got to Zalgo it has some very... exclusive categories that are completely unnecessary however when i tried to delete the categories i activated your spam filter because of the story itself, the story is meant to look that way http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zalgo The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �''' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Zalgo. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 08:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Should be fixed. 18:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Reports User:Wikia When I tried to tell Wikia that I, an admin on Histionary, granted them the rollback and admin right (testing only) on his talk page, I got this error "Spam protection filter": The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''user talk:wikia If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:Wikia. Where in heck is the spam in the granting of admin rights? Sometimes I just don't understand wikia's filters. Also, I saw User:Hoary's problem which pointed to a link. It says User:Wikia is the impersonator of the last admin who edited. What then -- I revoke my own admin rights? I ain't doin' that. A23119A∞ 20:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia is an automated bot that welcomes users and signs as the admin who last edited - read the userpage for configuration instructions. The talkpage was globally blocked from being edited - I'd presume this is because some users may mistake User talk:Wikia as a way to get in contact with Wikia's staff - when it isn't --'RandomTime' 21:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC)